Arendelle high school
by FrozenHeart444
Summary: AU Helsa. es un nuevo año en Arendelle high school, Elsa y Anna Arendelle sufren por la muerte de sus padres, Elsa experimenta el amor con el chico que según todos es el "Menos indicado"
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle high school

Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, bueno, esto en teoría es una historia crossover pero se centra más en los personajes de frozen así que…bueno, espero que la disfruten **

Es el primer día de clases en la secundaria Arendelle high school, vienen nuevos estudiantes y viejos estudiantes se encuentran, la muerte de los directores, el señor y la señora Arendelle fue muy trágica para todos, en especial para sus hijas Elsa y Anna Arendelle . Actualmente Arendelle high school es dirigida por shrek dreamworks, un maestro que había estado trabajando por muchos años, casi renuncia por una pesada broma que lo dejo calvo y de color verde, pero el no era tan estricto a pesar de todo, era un poco amargado pero…dejaba a los alumnos ser libres de mostrar quienes eran, algo que el señor y la señora Arendelle no hacían. Bueno, volviendo a los estudiantes, no hay muchos estudiantes nuevos, la verdad el director dreamworks ahuyentaba a muchos padres y alumnos, sin embargo la personalidad del director hizo que una alumna, la cual amaba la regla de "ser tú mismo" se inscribió rápidamente….esa alumna se llama Selena frihed

-Estas segura que quieres estudiar aquí?- Pregunta la niñera de Selena . Selena había perdido a sus padres y a su hermana a una corta edad y por eso tiene niñera….quien más bien era como su segunda madre

-Claro que sí, este lugar se ve genial – Dice Selena mientras baja del auto

-Segura..porque sabes que además de estudiar..te tendrás que quedar aquí..y no nos veremos en un largo tiempo?- Dice la niñera

-estaré bien….te veré pronto – Dice Selena mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a su niñera y entra a la secundaria

Mientras tanto las señoritas Elsa y Anna Arendelle estaban en una limosina a punto de llegar a la escuela

-QUE EMOCION, ya me muero por ver a todos, a Astrid, a rapunzel, a Merida, a Kristoff, A TODOS – Grita Anna .

-Hasta a Hans?- Dice Elsa

-NO, QUE ASCO- Dice Anna- sabes lo que el me hizo….dijo que me amaba y solo me utilizaba porque soy de las chicas más populares de la escuela…- Dice Anna molesta

-Si te hace sentir mejor, el quiso hacerme lo mismo….- Dice Elsa

-Si pero el al menos tú le gustas- Dice Anna

-¿el qué?- `Pregunta Elsa

-Em…nada- Dice Anna

-y….crees que la escuela será lo mismo sin mamá y papa?- pregunta Elsa

-No…los extraño mucho- Dice Anna mientras se le sale una lagrima

-Tranquila, tranquila, todo estará muy bien- Dice Elsa mientras la abraza

-es que fue el peor año, un chico me engaño y mis padres murieron- Dice Anna

-Pero conseguiste a un chico que te ama…olvidaste a Kristoff?- Dice Elsa

-Lo se…lo sé pero…aun extraño a mis padres y me duele lo de Hans- Dice Anna mientras llora –pero bueno, tienes razón, debo pensar en Kristoff y en todo lo bueno que me rodee- Dice Anna mientras se saca las lagrimas

-Esa es mi hermana- Dice Elsa mientras la abraza

La limosina estaciono y Elsa y Anna bajaron, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya todos las habían rodeado, con tal, eran las chicas más populares de la secundaria

-Chicas, lamento tanto lo de los ex directores, enserio- Dice Astrid, una amiga cercana de Anna

-Descuida…alguna vez tenía que pasar…-Dice Anna mientras trata de contener las lagrimas

-Bueno adiós- Dice Elsa mientras se lleva a Anna

**Mientras tanto **

-¿Dónde estará mi habitación?- Dice Selena pero se tropieza, ella cierra los ojos para esperar un golpe pero nota que alguien la está sosteniendo –Oh, hola…y gracias- Dice Selena- ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Jack- dice el

-¿Apellido?- Dice Selena

-Frost- Dice Jack

-Uh, que lindo apellido

-Y tú, cómo te llamas?- Pregunta Jack

- Selena frihed- Dice ella- sabes dónde puedo conseguir la habitación 101?- pregunta Ella

-Claro, sígueme- Dice Jack mientras la guía

**Más tarde **

-Que mal que no compartamos habitación…siempre lo hacíamos- Dice Anna algo triste

-Tranquila, nos veremos a la hora de almuerzo- Dice Elsa

-te extrañare hermana- Dice Anna mientras dramatiza

-adios Anna, nos vemos luego- Dice Elsa mientras entra a su habitación

**Dentro de la habitación **

-Hola..¿eres mi compañera?- Pregunta Elsa

-No, me metí aquí a robarte todo…MUESTRAME LAS JOYAS- Dice Selena con un tono sarcástico

-Ok, Ok….es un placer, me llamo Elsa Arendelle- Dice Elsa con cierta formalidad, lo cual incomoda a Selena

-Mi nombre es Selena frihed- Dice Selena tratando de imitar la formalidad de Elsa – no sabía que mi compañera seria la mismísima hija de los fundadores de la secundaria …escuche que murieron- Dice Selena. Lo cual hace sentir muy incómoda y triste a Selena

-Pues sí, murieron…..bueno, ya vuelvo ire a..refrescarme- Dice Elsa mientras se va

**Afuera de la habitación **

-Genial, mi compañera es una chica directa que se viste de negro….y se peina como sayayin…que suerte la mia- Dice Elsa con sarcasmo

-Hola preciosa- Dice un chico, con una voz demasiado conocida, lo cual hizo a Elsa enojar

-TU ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? PENSE QUE NO ESTUDIARIAMOS MAS AQUÍ- Dice Elsa mientras se voltea

-Que…¿no me extrañaste?- Dice el chico con con sarcasmo

-Tu sabes que no…déjame sola- Dice Elsa

-¿Por qué? Ya tuviste suficiente con tu compañera Sayaying?- Dice el

-ALEJATE HANS- Dice Elsa mientras se aleja

-Ella realmente me desea- Dice Hans mientras se ríe y se va


	2. Chapter 2

Arendelle high school

Capítulo 2

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Elsa había visto a Hans, por lo que ya era hora de su reunión con Anna en el almuerzo

-Hola Anna, Hola Astrid- Dice Elsa mientras se sienta

-Hola ELSA- Dicen Anna y Astrid

-¿son compañeras de habitación?-Pregunta Elsa

-Si- Dice Anna- ¿Quién es tu compañera?- pregunta ella

-Ahg, no quieres saber, me callo muy mal….y eso que solo hable con ella por unos segundos – Dice Elsa

-Oh vamos, dale una oportunidad, quizás sea buena chica- Dice Astrid

-Nag, con tan solo ver su apariencia ya sé cómo es- Dice Elsa

-Tampoco te pases, enserio, deberías conocerla mejor- Dice Astrid

-Hola señoritas- Dice Hans mientras llega

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta Anna enojada

-¿Qué? Ya no me puedo sentar con mis amigas del año pasado?- Dice Hans

-Nunca fuimos amigos- Dice Astrid mientras voltea la mirada

-Claro que si- Dice Hans

-No, éramos amigas del falso Hans- Dice Elsa

-Oh vamos preciosa, ¿sigues recordando eso?- Dice Hans

-CLARO- Grita Elsa- tu lastimaste a mi hermana .

-Sí, me lastimaste a mi…y…vete antes de que te rompa tu cara- Dice Anna

-Ok, Ok, pero solo porque valoro mi cara- Dice Hans a punto de irse, pero antes le susurra algo a Elsa mientras él se levanta de su asiento- Nos vemos pronto…preciosa.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Elsa confundida pero ya era Tarde, Hans se había marchado

**Mientras tanto **

-Hola Selena- Dice Jack acercándose a Selena

-¿Qué quieres frosto?- Dice Selena con tono de burla

-Oye, ni seas mala- Dice Jack entre risas

-Lo siento- Dice ella mientras se ríe, bueno, que sucede?- Pregunta Selena

-Quiero presentarte a mis amigos- Dice Elsa mientras toma a Selena de la mano y la lleva a la mesa- ellos son Merida , Hipo, Flynn y rapunzel , chicos, ella es Selena- Dice Jack

-Hola- Dice Selena

-Hola- Dicen todos

-¿Por qué pareces un Sayaying?- Pregunta Merida lo cual hizo que Rapunzel le tapara la boca

-Disculpa, ella es así….- Dice Jack

-Descuida…ya estoy acostumbrada- Dice Selena

-Bueno, quieres firmar esto?- Dice rapunzel mientras le da un papel a Selena

-¿Qué es esto?- Dice Selena

-Es para que pongan vegetales en el menú de la escuela- Dice Rapunzel

-Bueno…nos soy TAN amante de los vegetales peor…igual hay gente que si- Dice Selena mientras firma

-GENIAL, 113 firmas más y pondrán vegetales en el menú, SI – Dice rapunzel

-¿Y cuantas firmas llevas?- Dice Selena

-2….- Dice Rapunzel

-oh…-dice Selena

-Tranquila Rapunzel, tu obtendrás esas firmas- Dice Flynn mientras la abraza

-jejejeje…oye, ¿Cómo te fue la broma?- Dice Rapunzel

-Broma?- Pregunta Selena

-Cada año le hago bromas a un maestro….- Dice Flynn

-Ah…con que tú eres el causante de que el director Dreamworks sea verde?- Pregunta Selena

-Pues si….soy un genio, no?- Dice Flynn mientras ríe

-Y eres tan lindo- Dice rapunzel

-No, los maestros deben ser respetados- Dice Hipo

-Ya cállate- Dice Flynn

-OBLIGAME- Dice Hipo

-¿Quieres volver a entrar en el cesto de basura?- Dice Flynn

-No…- Dice Hipo

-Bueno, chicos, aunque me guste estar con ustedes, debo irme, hoy son las audiciones del equipo femenino de arco y flecha son en unos minutos y quiero ser la capitana- Dice Merida

-¿No que tu madre te tenía prohibido entrar a equipos de deporte? – Dice rapunzel

-¿Y?- dice Merida mientras se va

**Mientras tanto **

Elsa estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, no sabía a qué se refería Hans cuando dijo _"Nos vemos pronto…preciosa" _

-Hola- Dice Hans mientras se acerca

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno…estudio aquí- Dice Hans – y además te dije que nos veríamos pronto – Completa

-Mira, si esto es otro de tus trucos – Dice Elsa, pero es interrumpida ya que Hans le roba un beso.

Ella trataba de escapar pero Hans era muy fuerte, era completamente inútil intentarlo, ella estaba ahí, pegada a sus labios, hasta que él se separo

-No es un truco- Dice Hans lo cual hace que Elsa le dé una cachetada

-Vuelves hacer eso y te juro que pasaras de ser un "El" a una "Ella"- Dice Elsa

-Wow, que salvaje- Dice Hans

-SOLO NO VUELVAS A METERTE CONMIGO- Dice Elsa mientras se va furiosa

* * *

Hola, bueno este fue el capitulo del día . espero que les haya gustado, ahora responderé a un Review

Chikaalien : No te sientas traidores, a mi me gustan ambas parejas y si es un AU es moderno y sin poderes


	3. Chapter 3

**Arendelle high school**

**Capítulo 3**

Elsa estaba furiosa, no podía creer que Hans se hubiera dignado a robarle un beso, no quería que nadie notara su furia pero se topó con Anna, y ella noto que algo raro pasaba con su hermana

-¿Qué pasa Els?- Dice Anna

Elsa no podía contarle a Anna lo de Hans, así que invento una excusa que metería a otra persona en problemas de una forma injusta

-Selena…mi compañera de habitación…me insulto muy feo- Dice Elsa

-QUE?- Grita Anna furiosa

-Me dijo muchas cosas feas…y te insulto a ti también- Elsa por dentro sabía que se había pasado de la raya

-OH, ME LAS VA A PAGAR, NADIE INSULTA A MI HERMANA O A MI- Grita Anna furiosa mientras se va a buscar a Selena

**Mientras tanto **

Jack había terminado de enseñarle la secundaria entera a Selena, así que fueron a comprar un batido

-Gracias por enseñarme la secundaria Jack..eres un gran amigo- Dice Selena

-de nada- Dice Jack mientras le da su batido a Selena

-Es muy linda- Dice Selena mientras bebe su batido

En ese entonces llega Anna furiosa, le quita su batido a Selena y se lo lanza encima

-COMO PUDISTE INSULTAR A MI HERMANA Y AMI?- grita Anna

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunta Selena

-NO TE HAGAS LA BOBA- Dice Anna mientras la empuja

-WOW, Basta Anna- dice Jack

-TU NO TE METAS FROST-grita Anna

-Anna, Anna, basta- Dice Elsa mientras llega

-ESTA TORPE NO TE INSULTARA MAS- Grita Anna

-CALMATE- Grita Elsa

-NO LE TENGAS COMPASION ELSA, ELLA TE DJO COSAS EFAS, TU MISMA LO DIJISTE- Grita Anna

-Yo que dije?- Pregunta Selena

-AHG, CALLATE- dice Anna mientras le lanza otro batido

Las risas empezaron a llenar la sala, Selena estaba devastada y se fue corriendo

-ANNA, SELENA NO ME HIZO NADA- Grita Elsa

-Pero tu dijiste que…- Dice Anna pero Elsa la interrumpe

-¿Podemos hablar hermana? ¿las dos?- Dice Elsa

-Ok- Dice Anna

Elsa y Anna se van a un rincón hablar, Elsa le conto a Anna que hans le había robado un beso, Anna no estaba tan sorprendida, ella debía contarle algo importante a Elsa

-Elsa….mira…lo que sucede es que..Hans no salió conmigo para ser popular…- Dice Anna

-¿Ah…no?- Dice Elsa

-el…salió conmigo para darte celos porque…le gustas- Dice Anna

-QUE?-Grita Elsa un poco sonrojada

-Si…le gustas a Hans pero..no saldrás con el…verdad…porque…seria incomodo…- Dice Anna

-Cla..claro que no- Dice Elsa –pero debiste decirme la verdad.

-Lo siento pero…tú le echaste la culpa a Selena….le debes una disculpa- Dice Anna

-debo?-pregunta Elsa

-Ok, Ok, debemos – Dice Anna

**Mientras tanto **

Selena estaba en su habitación llorando, nunca había sido humillada de esa manera . Jack fue a buscarla pero ella no respondía

-Selena….por favor, sal….tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y lo sabes….por favor, sal, te lo suplico, sal, sé que estas llorando tratando de hacerte la fuerte pero…basta, sal de ahí- Dice Jack

Selena salió y abrazo a Jack mientras lloraba, estaba muy triste y jack era el amigo más cercano

**Más tarde **

-Hola preciosa- Dice Hans

-Que quieres torpe?- Dice Elsa

-A ti, por supuesto

-si….Anna ya me conto lo de tu plan para darme celos- Dice Elsa

-¿y funciono?- dice Hans

-NO- dice Elsa

-OH VAMOS PRECIOSA- Dice Hans

-No me digas asi, no soy tuya para que me digas como quieras- Dice Elsa

-Eso puede cambiar….¿quieres salir conmigo?- dice Hans

-NO- Grita Elsa mientras trata de irse

Hans la sostiene por el brazo y la atrae a el para robarle un beso…otra vez

-sé que tú me deseas…preciosa- Dice Hans

Elsa lo pisa y sale corriendo

-ESTUPIDO- grita Elsa mientras corre


	4. Chapter 4

**Arendelle high school**

**Capítulo 4**

Selena y Jack salieron un rato para distraerse, Jack trataba de consolar a Selena, ella estaba deprimida, apenas hablaba lo cual hizo que Jack se deprimiera un poco, odiaba verla así

-No este triste…ya paso- Dice Jack

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, a ti no te derramaron dos batidos ni te hicieron quedar en ridículo – Dice Selena

Jack tomo fuerzas y abrazo a Selena , Ella no sabía porque lo hacía, pero debía admitir que la hacía sentirse bien , duraron así un rato hasta que el la devolvió a su habitación y se fue

**Más tarde **

-Hola- Dice Elsa mientras llega a la habitación

Selena no respondió, estaba furiosa con Elsa y Anna, en especial con Elsa

-Sigues enojada?- Pregunta Elsa

Selena mantuvo silencio

-OH VAMOS, LO SIENTO, pero si Anna se enteraba de que…- Dice Elsa pero Selena la interrumpe

-Sabía que no te agradaba…pero tampoco tenías que pasarte de la raya- Dice Selena

-Entonces..te lo compensare….CAMBIO DE IMAGEN- Dice Elsa mientras le peina el cabello a Selena, Selena mostro resistencia pero Elsa la peino igual, le peino el cabello hacia abajo y se lo soltó, con el peinadito de Sayaying que Selena usaba todo el tiempo jamás pensó que tuviera la melena tan larga y que se veía corta por el moño , Selena logro liberarse de Elsa, aunque era tarde, Elsa había desaparecido al Sayaying

-QUE HICISTE?-Grita Selena

-Te salve de años de burlas…de nada- Dice Elsa

-AHG….pensé que no las necesitaría pero ahora sí..- Dice Selena mientras le da un papel a Elsa

-Qué es esto?- Dice Elsa

-Son reglas- Dice Selena

Eran un papel con reglas escritas, solo tenía tres reglas, sencillas, pero para Elsa serian duras

Reglas numero 1 : No toques mis cosas ni mi cabello

Regla numero 2 : nada de traer chicos a la habitación a menos que sea para un trabajo de la escuela o un grupo de estudio

Regla numero 3 : NADA, NADA, NADA, de fiestas salvajes que van contra las reglas de la institución

A Elsa no le gustaban mucho las reglas…..Estaba en secundaria, quería hacer fiestas, la 1 y la 2 no le molestaban…PERO LA 3, Elsa paso su niñez siendo una niña tímida y ahora que era popular quería mantenerse ahí, y las fiestas eran la solución

-Estás loca…NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESTO- Dice Elsa

-Lastima….pero lo aras- Dice Selena

-TU ERES…AHG- Dice Elsa mientras sale de la habitación. Realmente imaginaba que Selena eran un poco más…"divertida" y menos obediente a las reglas, realmente se equivocó con ella….

**Más tarde **

-Torpes reglas, torpe Selena, TORPE SECUNDARIA- Dice Elsa

-WOW, WOW, calmada preciosa- Dice Hans mientras llega

-Vete de aquí torpe- Dice Elsa

-Porque?- Pregunta Hans mientras la atrae hacia el-¿alguien está de mal humor?- Pregunta Hans mientras le roba otro beso mas

-BASTA- Dice Elsa mientras se despega

-Ok, Ok, dejare de robarte besos….si tienes una cita conmigo- Dice Hans

-Tú y yo? Una cita?- Pregunta Elsa

-No tienes idea de cómo deseo una cita contigo…solo una, pero por favor- Dice Hans

-Prometes que no me volverás a besar si tengo una cita contigo?-Pregunta Elsa

-Lo prometo hermosa- Dice Hans

-hecho, esta noche en la cafetería- Dice Elsa

-Genial- Dice Hans pero antes él le susurra algo a Elsa- ponte algo bonito…que resalte ese hermoso cuerpo….-eso hizo enojar a Elsa…y MUCHO

-Atrevido- Susurra Elsa molesta

**Más tarde **

Selena había llamado a Jack, Merida, Hipo, Rapunzel y Flynn para estudiar, aparentemente tenían un examen con la maestra gothel, maestra a la cual no le agradaba a Rapunzel. Jack quedo algo impresionado al ver a Selena con el cabello suelto, no era porque ella quería tenerlo asi, Elsa habia arruinado su peinado de "Sayaying" por lo que debía tenerlo así ahora o al menos por unos días, sin embargo Jack por dentro sabía que le fascinaba verla así , debía admitirlo, Selena le parecía bastante bonita

Ellos empezaron a estudiar y Elsa salió del baño con un vestido elegante, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no es normal que una chica se vistiera así a esas horas de la noche

-Que hacen ellos aquí?-Pregunta Elsa

-Vinieron a estudiar…y tu porque llevas eso?- Pregunta Selena

-Tengo una cita….- Dice Elsa

-¿Con Hans?- Pregunta Selena. Elsa quedo pálida ¿Cómo Selena sabia eso? Elsa agarro a Selena por el brazo y la lleno de preguntas , la principal fue "¿Cómo sabias eso?"

-Oh Elsa, nunca deberías hablar con chicos sobre citas "Secretas" en frente de la ventana de tu habitación..- Dice Selena entre risas

-No te atrevas a decirle a nadie ..O les diré a todos que te gusta Jack- Dice Elsa

-¿Jack? Pfff, él no me gusta Para nada, solo somos amigos, pero si tú quieres decirles a todos una mentira solo para sobornarme…- Dice Selena, aunque debía admitir que Jack era lindo…Pero lo conocía solo por poco tiempo, no podía determinar si le gustaba en verdad o no

-Ok, Ok, pero no le digas a nadie- Dice Elsa

-Ok señorita- Dice Selena mientras vuelve con sus amigos a estudiar

Elsa se fue a su cita, encontró a Hans con un traje elegante, el quedo impactado al ver a Elsa vestida así, realmente le gustaba , lástima que no duraría para siempre….

-Muy bien, ….empecemos con esto…- Dice Elsa

-Ok preciosa- Dice Hans, quien no tarda en robarle un beso a Elsa

-TE DIJE QUE NO MAS BESOS- Dice Elsa

-Ok, Ok pero…no te ilusiones…será difícil si estas tan hermosa… - Dice Hans

-Ahg- Dice Elsa

-vámonos señorita, tengo un mejor lugar a donde ir- Dice Hans mientras se lleva a Elsa


	5. Chapter 5

**Arendelle high school**

**Capítulo 5**

-Dónde estamos?- Dice Elsa

-En un restaurante- Dice Hans

-Te dije que solo sería en la cafetería- Dice Elsa

-Estas demasiado hermosa como para solo una cita en la cafetería- Dice Hans

-No trates de hacerte el "Príncipe azul" porque no funciona conmigo- Dice Elsa mientras se sienta

-Ok preciosa, sé que eres difícil pero..tampoco exageres- Dice Hans mientras se sienta – cuénteme de ti – Dice Hans

-¿AH?- Pregunta Elsa

-bueno…las citas son para conocerse mejor así que…cuéntame de ti- Dice Hans

-Pues….¿qué te cuento?- Dice Elsa

-Color favorito?- Pregunta Hans

-Azul- Dice Elsa

-Materia favorita?- Pregunta Hans

-Geometría- Dice Elsa

-Comida favorita- Pregunta Hans

-Pues…no se…¿el chocolate cuenta?- Dice Elsa

-pues supongo que si- Dice Hans

-Oye tú ya sabes muchas cosas de mi…ya que eres un acosador- Dice Elsa

-HEY- Dice Hans

-Cuéntame de ti…¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- Pregunta Elsa

-12 hermanos mayores- Dice Hans

-¿¡12!? ¿Qué hacían tus padres en su tiempo libre?- Pregunta Elsa algo asustada

-No quieres saber…- Dice Hans

-¿Y cómo te llevas con tus hermanos?- Dice Elsa

-No muy bien…..2 de ellos hicieron como si yo no existía…..Por dos años- Dice Hans

-Eso es terrible aunque…debieron tener sus razones….yo de niña era muy tímida y…estuve aislada de Anna y de todos mis amigos por un bien tiempo- Dice Elsa

-Bueno, creo que ya no eres nada tímida…..- Dice Hans

-Lo soy pero…no tanto como antes- Dice Elsa

Elsa y Hans hablaron por un buen rato, a Elsa de repente no le pareció "TAN" Horrible la cita…de hecho la estaba disfrutando un poco, tanto que se le paso la hora

-jajajaja….¿Qué hora es Hans?- Pregunta Elsa

-Las 11:50- Responde Hans

-OH DIOS MIO, ES MUY TARDE, ADIOS- Dice Elsa mientras se despide de Hans con un beso en la mejilla

Hans se quedó muy quito y sonrojado, quería desmayarse, era como un sueño

Elsa corrió muy rápido, quería que Selena no notara que duro demasiado en su cita, pero para su suerte….ella seguía despierta, junto con sus compañeros de estudio

-¿Se puede saber porque ellas a estas horas de la noche?- Pregunta Selena

-Ya te dije que estaba en una cita- Dice Elsa

-Tampoco era para que duraras tanto tiempo..¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LA HORA QUE ES? Es peligroso estar en la calle a estas horas- Dice Selena

-Tú no eres mi madre como para que estés reclamándome- Dice Elsa

-Talvez no sea tu madre, pero igual, soy mayor que tú por unos meses- Dice Selena

-No es justo, no tengo la culpa de que tu nacieras en abril y yo en diciembre- Dice Elsa

-A LA CAMA JOVENCITA- Grita Selena

-pero…- Dice Elsa

-A LA CAMA- Grita Selena

-NO ERES MI MADRE- Dice Elsa

-Les digo a todos con quien estabas en la cita?- Dice Selena

-AHG- Dice Elsa mientras se va a dormir

-Ahg- Dice Selena mientras se sienta al lado de Jack

-¿ahora tienes hija?- Dice Jack entre risas

-No es gracioso…alguien tiene que ser el adulto aquí- Dice Selena- y lastimosamente debo ser yo…..- Dice Selena

-Luego yo quiero hacerle bromas pesadas a los "Populares" y soy el malo…- Dice Flynn

-em…si, sigues siéndolo….- Dice Hipo

-Dame esos cinco- Dice Merida mientras choca su mano con la de Hipo

-JA,JA- que gracioso- Dice Flynn con sarcasmo

-Bueno chicos, ya son las 12:00 creo que es hora de que deban irse – Dice Selena –suerte en el examen

-Igualmente- Dicen Merida, Hipo, Flynn, Rapunzel y Jack mientras se van

Mientras tanto Elsa estaba teniendo un sueño que involucraba a Hans

-_Te amo tanto hermosa- Dice Hans _

_-Yo yo a ti- Dice Elsa mientras lo besa _

_Hans la toma de la cintura para volver el beso más romántico_

_-que está pasando aquí?- Pregunta Anna mientras llega _

_-Anna, no es lo que parece…- Dice Elsa_

_-PROMETISTE QUE NO SALDRIAS CON ESTE TORPE- Dice Anna-COMO PUDISTE?. _

Elsa despertó de a golpe, ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño? O más bien PESADILLA, Ella y Hans besándose? Y luego Anna los descubre? ¿QUE CLASE DE SUEÑO ES ESE? Elsa se relajó un poco y volvió a dormirse, pero era inútil, había dejado de soñar con Anna…pero aún tenía el sueño de Hans besándola de forma romántica, la pobre no pudo dormir en toda la noche, ese sueño le asustaba

**A la mañana siguiente **

-Hey..princesa….DESPIERTA- Grita Selena tratando de despertar a Elsa

-5 minutos más- Dice Elsa

-No, te quedaras dormida, debo irme, tengo examen – Dice Selena

-JA, yo no..- Dice Elsa

-Es porque tu tuviste la suerte de estar en el salón "B" y no en el salón "A" Ahora alístate, tú tienes clases en 10 minutos- Dice Selena

-Tengo sueño, no pude dormir- Dice Elsa

-¿Sera porque ayer estuviste en esa cita con el Hans ese?- Pregunta Selena

-Ya déjame, se me paso el tiempo- Dice Elsa

-en qué? Dándole sus besitos?- Dice Selena

-YA VETE A TU EXAMEN- Dice Elsa

-Ok, Ok, pero esta conversación aún no termina- Dice Selena mientras se va

-AHG- Dice Elsa mientras se vuelve a dormir

**Más tarde **

-el examen estuvo regalado- Dice Selena

-Si fue muy fácil- Dice Hipo

-fácil para ustedes, yo no respondí varias preguntas- Dice Merida

-Cierto, ESA MESTRA COMO SE ATREVE HACERLE UN EXAMEN DIFERENTE A CADA UNO? Me puso lo que menos me sabia a mí- Dice Rapunzel

-Cierto chicos, el examen fue difícil- Dice Flynn

-Claro, porque ustedes no se concentran al estudiar…- Dice Hipo

-CALLATE NERD- grita Flynn

-Oigan, y Jack?- Pregunta Selena se quedó dentro del salón- Responde Rapunzel

-Oh…lo buscare- Dice Selena mientras entra al salón

Al entrar Selena encontró a Jack dibujando y tomando fotos

-¿para que las fotos?- Pregunta Selena

-Se-se-lena- Dice Jack tartamudeando –es que yo…- Dice Jack pero es interrumpido ya que Selena toma su cámara y su blog de dibujo

-No sabía que eras artista- Dice Selena

-Es un secreto, nadie lo sabe…o al menos nadie lo sabía…..- Dice Hans tomando su blog y su cámara

-¿Por qué lo escondes? Eres muy bueno- Dice Selena

-¿Tú crees?- Dice Jack

-Demasiado- Dice Selena

-Pues gracias, de grande quiero ser un artista reconocido pero…mis padres…quieren que sea jugador de algún deporte y…yo no quiero- Dice Jack

-Te entiendo…mis padres y mi hermana querían que fuera empresaria- Dice Selena

-¿Querían?- pregunta Jack

-Ellos murieron, mis padres hace 1 año y mi hermana hace unas semanas- Dice Selena

-Oh…lo lamento tanto- Dice Jack

-No te preocupes….de todos modos ellos no me querían- Dice Selena

-¿Quién no podría quererte eres…tan linda y amable, o al menos lo que conozco de ti….no se…es que…te conozco desde tan poco pero…fue suficiente para que me cayeras bien- Dice Jack

Selena dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazo

-eres un gran amigo Jack- Dice Selena

**Más tarde **

-Hola preciosa- Dice Hans

-Hola torpe- Dice Elsa

-porque perdiste las primeras clases?-Hans

-Eso no te interesa- Dice Elsa

-talvez no pero…si se trata de ti…se me hace interesante- Dice Hans

"_Oh dios mío…es tan sexy….CONCENTRATE ELSA" pensaba ella _

-Aléjate- Dice Elsa mientras se va

-Espera- Dice Hans mientras la sigue- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?- Dice Hans

-Recuerda, solo Salí contigo para que me dejaras en paz- Dice Elsa

-Si pero…eso aún no quita que yo este loco por ti- Dice Hans

-¿Estás loco por mí- Pregunta Elsa nerviosa

-demasiado preciosa- Dice Hans mientras le robaba otro beso, pero algo era diferente, Elsa no se resistió, respondió al beso y puso sus manos en la espalda de Hans, Hans se separó porque pensó que había algo raro

-Em…yo…- dice Elsa-ADIOS- Dice ella mientras se va y Hans se quedó viéndola sonrojado hasta que ella desapareció completamente del lugar en el que estaban


	6. Chapter 6

**Arendelle high school**

**Capítulo 6**

Elsa estaba confundida, se preguntaba a si misma ¿"Porque lo bese"? primero se divierte con él en la cita, luego sueña con él y ahora responde a sus besos ¿"que rayos le estaba basando"?

Elsa después de caminar tanto se topó con Anna, quien estaba muy deprimida

-¿Qué ocurre Anna?- Pregunta Elsa

-Kristoff tuvo un retraso al venir a la secundaria y no vendrá hasta el sábado- Dice Anna muy triste- y el sábado es la fiesta de bienvenida de la secundaria y yo quería estar con el antes .

-Tranquila Anna, al menos podrás bailar con él y disfrutar en la fiesta – Dice Elsa

-Ojala- Dice Anna mientras se va

**Mientras tanto en la oficina del director Dreamworks**

-Hola- Dice el director Sherk

-Buenos días director- Dicen Selena y Jack mientras se sientan

-De seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué los traje aquí?- Dice el director

-Pues si- Dice Selena

-Verán….el sábado es el baile de bienvenida a la secundaria, y pues…siempre esta institución está acostumbrada a elegir a una chica y a un chico para que lo organicen…y que los escogí a ustedes , ya que escuche que tú, Jack, tienes grandes habilidades con imágenes y videos y que tú, Selena, tienes habilidades con la música – Dice el director

-Ósea que….nosotros organizaremos él..baile?- Pregunta Selena

-eso mismo- Dice el director

-Podemos buscar ayuda?- Pregunta Jack

-Bueno, esa no es la tradición pero…si eso los hace sentirse más cómodos- Dice el director

-Sí, muchas gracias director – dice Jack mientras se va

-Director D….Usted es la onda- Dice Selena mientras se va

Selena y Jack fueron a buscar a Rapunzel, Flynn, Hipo y Merida para que los ayudaran, e hicieron una lista de lo que se encargaría cada uno

*Rapunzel : afiches

*Flynn : Comida

*Merida e Hipo : Decoraciones

*Selena y Jack : efectos de audio y video

-Están seguros que saldrá bien?- Pregunta Rapunzel

-Eso esperamos- Dice Jack mientras mira a Selena

-Saldrá bien- Dice Selena

**Más tarde **

-Te gusta este vestido para el baile de bienvenida?- Dice Elsa

-NO- Dice Selena

-Ok, si tu dices no, entonces lo usare….- Dice Elsa

-Ahg- Dice Selena

-¿Y tú que usaras?-Pregunta Elsa

-Yo que se?- Dice Selena

-NO SABES?- Pregunta Selena

-No, no se y no me importa, usare un vestido viejo, supongo- Dice Selena

-Oh, no, no, no, no te hice ese hermoso peinado para que lo desperdicies usando ropa fea- Dice Elsa

-HEY- Dice Selena

-Toma- Dice Elsa mientras le da un vestido azul oscuro a Selena

-Em…gracias…creo- Dice Selena mientras guarda el vestido

-De nada, combina con tus mechas- Dice Elsa

-Que mechas?- Dice Selena

-Las que te hice ayer mientras dormías- Dice Elsa

-¿Qué?- Dice Selena, quien se mira al espejo rápidamente

-No podía dormir, debía aprovechar el tiempo- Dice Elsa

Selena se enojó y empezó a perseguir a Elsa por toda la secundaria

-TE MATARE- Dice Selena

-PUES PRIMERO DEBES ATRAPARME- Dice Elsa mientras corre

Elsa estaba corriendo, y se tropezó y cayó encima de Hans

-Auch…disculp…HANS- Dice Elsa mientras se levanta

-Primero me besas y ahora te lanzas encima de mi…vaya, si que te gusto- Dice Hans

-Tú me besaste a mi….- Dice Elsa

-Pero tus respondiste- Dice Hans

-SOLO ALEJATE- Dice Elsa

-BIEN- Dice Hans

-BIEN- Dice Elsa

-BIEN- Dice Hans

-BIEN- Dice Elsa pero luego besa a Hans

-Ye te atra…WOW, WOW, WOW,- Dice Selena mientras llega

-Em…yo…- Dice Elsa mientras se separa de Hans

-Oh vaya….me has hecho poner algo nuevo en mi lista de "Formas de sobornar a Elsa"- Dice Selena entre risas

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE- Dice Elsa

-PUES PARECE QUE ME BESASTE- Dice Hans

Elsa y Hans empezaron y discutir y Selena no paraba de reír

-Hay vaya chicos, ustedes en el fondo se aman mucho- Dice Selena entre risas y luego se va

-NO TE AMO- Dice Elsa

-Lo tomare como un "Te amo"- Dice Hans con un tono de galán

-BASTA- Dice Elsa mientras se va

-Con basta, te refieres a…"sigamos"?


	7. Chapter 7

**Arendelle high school**

**Capítulo 7**

-AHG, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No debo caer en los juegos de Hans -Dice Elsa

-Hola Elsa, que ocurre?- Pregunta Astrid

-Em…nada- Dice Elsa

Astrid y Elsa comenzaron a caminar y se toparon con Hipo

-HEY, FIJATE POR DONDE VAS- Grita Astrid

-Lo siento mucho- Dice Hipo

-Como sea…la próxima vez FIJATE- Dice Astrid mientras se va con Elsa

-Aw, es tan linda..- Dice Hipo mientras se va

Mientras tanto Selena y Jack estaban organizando el baile de bienvenida

-Están casi listas las decoraciones – Dice Jack

-Genial- Dice Selena

-estoy nervioso, ¿crees que salga bien?- Dice Jack

-Confía en ti Jack, todo saldrá bien- Dice Selena

-Ok…y..¿ya tienes cita para el baile?- Pregunta Jack

-No, la verdad no- Dice Selena

-Pues…y si vamos juntos?- Propone Jack

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- Dice Selena

-Genial- Dice Jack

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Elsa y Selena

-¿PORQUE LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA? –Grita Elsa

-Elsa- Dice Anna mientras toca la puerta

-Adelante- Dice Elsa

-Hola- Dice Anna entrando a la habitación

-Hola…¿te disculpaste con Selena?- Dice Elsa

-Trate pero..no la encuentro- Dice Anna

-Ok, pero sabes que le debes una disculpa- Dice Elsa

-Lo se, lo se, lo se pero…Ahg, se me es difícil, le hice mucho daño, debo darle un regalo de disculpa- Dice Anna -¿Qué le gusta a Selena?- Dice Anna

-¿Yo que se?- Dice Elsa

-Es tu compañera…debes saber algo de ella- Dice Anna

-Solo sé que le gusta la música- Dice Elsa

-Ok, no me ayuda mucho pero veré que hacer- Dice Anna mientras se va

Pasaron unos cuantos días y ya era sábado en la tarde, ósea que en unas cuantas horas seria el baile y todos se estaban arreglando

-Crees que me vea bien asi?- Dice Elsa

-si pero..solo no uses tanto maquillaje, parecerás un payaso- Dice Selena

**Mientras tanto **

-lo sabía…no va a venir- Dice Anna deprimida , bajo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar

-ANNA- Dice una voz misteriosa quien resulta ser Kristoff

-KRISTOFF- Dice Anna mientras va abrazarlo y besarlo-te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti mi hermosa princesa- Dice Kristoff

Ellos se mantienen abrazados hasta que deciden irse para arreglarse para la fiesta de bienvenida, Anna estaba feliz de estar con Kristoff otra vez

**Más tarde **

Elsa estaba lista así que empezó a dirigirse al baile mientras que Selena aún se estaba arreglando, se le hacía difícil poder arreglarse y no parecer un payaso, según ella

-Hola..WOW, te vez…WOW- Dice Hans mientras se acerca

-ALEJATE- Dice Elsa

-¿Qué? Me besas y luego te vas?- Dice Hans

-ALEJATE DIJE- Dice Elsa

Hans la agarro por la cintura y comenzó a besarla sin notar que dos personas los estaban viendo


	8. Chapter 8

**Arendelle high school**

**Capítulo 8**

-EJEM-

Elsa y Hans se separaron muy rápido al ver quienes los veían

-em..Hola Merida, Hola Hipo- Dice Elsa

-Hola- Dicen Merida e Hipo

-Ustedes…eh…cuanto tiempo tienen parados ahí?- Pregunta Elsa

-Un buen rato- Dice Hipo

-Oh y…van juntos al baile?- Dice Elsa tratando de cambiar el tema

-Estaba desesperada…Y NO TRASTES DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA- Dice Merida

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?- Dice Selena mientras llega

-Ellos dos se estaban besando- Dice Merida

-em..yo..- Dice Elsa

-Hola- Dice Anna mientras llega con Kristoff-¿Elsa que ocurre?..¿porque estas con este?- Dice Anna refiriéndose a Hans

-Yo…yo…yo- Dice Elsa pero Selena la interrumpe

-Ellos estaban peleando, como siempre, vengan, vamos al Baile- Dice Selena mientras trata de llevárselos, Anna le pidió disculpas y le dio un collar con notas musicales, Elsa y Hans quedaron solos nuevamente, Elsa estaba confundida, no era normal que Selena la haya salvado de una conversación incomoda con su hermana

-Ya que estamos solos..- Dice Hans

-NI LO PIENSES- Dice Elsa mientras se va

Todos llegaron al baile, tenía hermosas decoraciones, buena comida y buena música, todos estaban ahí, realmente sería una fiesta interesante

-Wow, realmente quedo muy bien- Dice Merida

-Hicimos un gran trabajo- Dice Selena

-Hola- Dice Jack mientras llega

-Hola- Dice Selena-te ves bien- Dice ella

-tú también…bueno más que bien…te ves hermosa- Dice Jack y eso hace que Selena sonría un poco

-¿Oye quieres bai..?- Dice Jack pero es interrumpido

-¿Selena?- Dice un joven que se acerca a ella

-¿Egdar?- Dice Selena

-¿Edgar?- repite Jack confundido

-Oh Jack, él es Edgar…un.."viejo Amigo" – Dice Selena

-Oh vamos, no me digas que sigues molesta conmigo- Dice edgar

-Claro, tu crees que es fácil perdonar a quien estuvo involucrado en..ya sabes…"Eso"- Dice Selena

-Te hice un favor- Dice Edgar

-Solo aléjate, ¿Ok?- Dice Selena

-No, no me alejare de aquí – Dice edgar mientras la toma del brazo

-Déjala tranquila – Dice Jack

-Oblígame- Dice edgar mientras empuja a Jack

-BASTA- Dice Selena mientras golpea a Edgar y lo deja inconsciente

-Wow- Dice Jack

-¿Estas bien?- Dice Selena

-Si, si, si- Dice Jack mientras se levanta

-Lo lamento, ese chico solo trae problemas…bueno..¿me decias?- Dice Selena

-Oh si..¿quieres bailar?- Pregunta Jack

-Estas seguro?...esta canción es algo..lenta- Dice Selena

-Tranquila, no me molesta- Dice Jack mientras la toma de la cintura lo cual provoca que ella se sonroje un poco

**Mientras tanto **

-Oh, tantas parejas felices- Dice Elsa

-Y tu puedes tener a la tuya- Dice Hans acercándose

-EH?- Dice Elsa

-¿quieres bailar preciosa?- Pregunta Hans

-¿bailar? Si, ¿Contigo? NI LOCA- Dice Elsa

-JAJA, que graciosa- Dice Hans con sarcasmo- pero se que no quieres estar aquí sola mientras que los demás se divierten- Dice Hans

-Anna nos vera y te dará una buena paliza…- Dice Elsa

-Anna salió con kristoff a comer algo – Dice Hans

-No bailare contigo- Dice Elsa

Hans la toma del brazo y la lleva a la pista de baile para tomarla de la cintura

-Déjame- Dice Elsa

-¿Por qué dejaría a una hermosa reina sola?- Dice Hans

-Deja tus jueguitos y déjame ir- Dice Elsa pero Hans la acerca más a el

-Te lo digo en inglés? "Let me go" – Dice Elsa

-Vamos, ¿me dirás que no te gusta eso?- Dice Hans

-Bueno…es lindo y bueno…..eres guapo y..¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?- Dice Elsa mientras trata de irse

-Vamos, no miento cuando digo que me gustas y…mucho- Dice Hans susurrándole en el oído

Elsa se apartó un poco y lo beso

-Wow- Dice Hans-creo que alguien siente lo mismo por mi..- Dice Hans

-¿Qué? NO- Dice Elsa

-Y porque ahora me besas o respondes a mis besos?

-Yo…Yo..SOLO DEJAME- Dice Elsa logrando escapar del agarre de Hans

Mientras tanto Merida e Hippo los veían desde la distancia

-WOW, esto va para mi blog- Dice Merida

-¿estas segura? Es su vida priva…- Dice Hipo pero es interrumpido

-NO ME IMPORTA- Dice Merida mientras se va

-Hay me quede solito….- Dice Hippo pero ve a Astrid pasar- no por mucho tiempo..- Dice Hippo mientras corre tras Astrid como un perrito


	9. Chapter 9

**Arendelle high school**

**Capítulo 9**

-ese torpe que Hans…cree que podrá seducirme….bueno, es guapo y…muy guapo y sexy y…AHG, bueno si, es apuesto…pero aún me da asco..si..asco- Dice Elsa –Mucho asco-

-¿Por qué escapas de mi hermosa reina?- Pregunta Hans mientras se acerca

-AHG, DEJA DE SEGUIRME- Dice Elsa

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Dice Hans

-que..oh…NO-Dice Elsa

-¿Por qué no? Te amo- Dice Hans

-No puedes amar a alguien tan pronto- Dice Elsa

-El verdadero amor….- Dice Hans

-¿Qué sabes del verdadero amor?- Dice Elsa

-oh…pues…yo…eh…- Dice Hans

-Eso fue lo que pensé, ahora, discúlpame- Dice Elsa mientras trata de alejarse

-Eso es un si?- Dice Hans

-NO- Dice Elsa mientras trata de irse otra vez

-ELSA, ESPERA…..Piensa en nuestros futuros hijos- Dice Hans

-ESTAS LOCO- Dice Elsa mientras corre

**Mientras tanto **

-Selena-¿Quién era ese tal edgar y que fue lo que hizo?- Pregunta Jack

-Jack….no me gusta hablar de eso- Dice Selena

-Oh…lo siento- Dice Jack

-Pero igual te lo diré, creo que…quizás necesitas saberlo- Dice Selena-Edgar fue mi novio, le decía siempre que Marie ósea mi hermana, me molestaba y me trataba mal, el un día para defender mi honor contrato a una pandilla de motociclistas que asesinaron a mi hermana en la puerta de la casa- Dice Selena

-Oh…- Dice Jack

-Y de ahí lo odia por siempre- Dice Selena-es decir, no me agradaba mi hermana pero..tampoco hay que sobrepasar limites- Dice Selena

-Lo lamento, yo no..- Dice Jack

-Tranquilo, es bueno desahogarse – Dice Selena

**Mientras tanto **

-aw Kristoff esto es perfecto, los dos juntos de nuevo y pronto…iremos a la universidad- Dice Anna

-anna yo…- Dice Kristoff pero Anna lo interrumpe

-estaremos juntos por siempre, en la universidad, nos casaremos, tendremos dos hijos, se llamaran Andrew y Kristina y….- dice Anna pero es interrumpida

-Después de este año mis padres me llevaran a la universidad de Alemania….y me quedare en ese país por siempre- Dice Kristoff

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Dice Anna

-Dicen que es muy bueno para mi futuro- Dice Kristoff

-pero…acordamos que iríamos a la universidad de noruega – Dice Anna

-Lo siento Anna- Dice Kristoff

-Pero no es justo…no pueden alejarte de mi, teníamos un trato- Dice Anna

-Lo se…y se los dije pero…no me escucharon, lo siento Anna- Dice Kristoff

-pero….yo quiero estar contigo- Dice Anna

-Bueno, aprovechemos este año - Dice Kristoff

-Ok- Dice Anna mientras abraza a Kristoff

-Lo siento- Dice Kristoff

-Ok…- Dice Anna

**Mientras tanto **

.ELSA, POR FAVOR- Dice Hans

-NO- Dice Elsa

-TE LO SUPLICO, PIENSA EN NUESTROS FUTUROS HIJOS- Dice Hans

-NO TENDREMOS HIJOS- Dice Elsa –ALEJATE LOCO

-ELSA- Dice Hans

-ALEJATE- Dice Elsa pero se cae por la escalera

-ELSA- Grita Hans y corre ayudarla


	10. Chapter 10

**Arendelle high school**

**Capítulo 10**

Elsa despertó en su habitación lastimada con un yeso en su brazo, no recordó nada de lo que paso asi que le pregunto a Selena

-¿Qué paso?- Dice Elsa

-Te caíste de las escaleras y Hans te llevo al hospital- Dice Selena

-¿me llevo al hospital?- Pregunta Elsa

-Si, el estaba muy preocupado por ti, hasta pago todos tus tratamientos- Dice Selena

-Cuanto tiempo llevo asi?- Dice Elsa

-Solo unas horas- Dice Selena

-El sigue despierto?- Pregunta Elsa

-No lo se, ve a su habitación- Dice Selena

-Ok-se levanta y corre hacia la habitación de Hans

**Mas tarde **

Elsa toca la puerta –Hans- Grita Elsa

Hans sale en pijama de la habitación para recibir a Elsa-Hola- Dice El

-Hola- Dice Elsa-Selena me conto que…me ayudaste- Dice Elsa

-No fue nada- Dice Hans

-No, si fue mucho- Dice Elsa

-Yo hice que te cayeras – Dice Hans

-Y luego me ayudaste…estoy en deuda contigo- Dice Elsa

-¿Serás mi novia?- Dice Hans

-No pero..puedo darte una oportunidad de que seamos amigos…- Dice Elsa

-¿solo amigos?- Dice Hans

-Bueno, es mejor que nada….- Dice Elsa

-Ok, Amigos- Dice Hans

-Bueno,me tengo que ir…adiós- Dice Elsa

-Adios, mejórate del brazo…amiga- Dice Hans mientras cierra la puerta

**A la mañana siguiente **

-¿Y cómo te fue con Jack en el baile?- Dice Elsa

-Bien, hasta que el torpe de Edgar apareció- Dice Selena

-quien es Edgar?- Pregunta Elsa

-Eh..no es nadie especial….como sea, apurate, hoy es nuestra primera clase de teatro- Dice Selena

-Ok, Ok- Dice Elsa mientras se termina de peinar

**Más tarde **

-Hola a todos, soy Fionna soy la esposa del director y su nueva maestra de teatro- Dice Fionna – Hoy hablaremos sobre las obras de teatro mas famosas y….señorita Elsa, que hace con ese teléfono?- Pregunta Fionna

-Yo…yo..yo lo lamento, es que….- Dice Elsa pero la interrumpen

-Oh, estaba hablando con el señor westergaard- Dice Fionna

-EH….Yo…- Dice Hans

-Denme sus teléfonos- Dice Fionna mientras toma sus teléfonos-están castigados

De repente suena el teléfono de Selena y el de Jack

-Señorita…usted está hablando con el señor Frost?

-Eh…- Dice Selena

-Denme los dos sus teléfonos – Dice Fionna mientras los toma- castigados…y bienvenida a Arendelle señorita Selena

- Arendelle high school, es más elegante el nombre completo maestra- Dice Rapunzel

-Ah se cree muy lista?- Dice Fionna-CASTIGADA

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Rapunzel

-CASTIGADA- Repite Fionna

-No es justo- Dicen Flynn y Merida

-Ah quieren acompañar a sus amigos? CASTIGADOS- Dice Fionna

-Oye, cálmese profesora – Dice Anna

-CASTIGADA- Dice Fionna

-Pero…- Dice Kristoff

-CASTIGADO, ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE SER CASTIGADO?- Dice Fionna

-No- Dice Astrid

-CASTIGADA- Dice Fionna

-EH?- Dice Astrid- Pero no es justo

-SILENCIO- Dice Fionna-despues de esta clase, van a la sala de castigos- Dice Fionna mientras se va del salón

-Em…no nos va a dar clases?- Dice Elsa

-Shhhhhhhhh- Dicen todos

-Oh, olvide la clases, gracias señorita Arendelle- Dice Fionna volviendo al salón

De repente todos vieron a Elsa con rabia

-Ups?- Dice Elsa

-Estas muerta- Susurra Selena

-¿Por qué yo?- Dice Elsa

-Señoritas, quieren más castigo?- Dice Fionna

Las chicas mantuvieron Silencio

-Eso fue lo que pensé…- Dice Fionna –ENTIENDAN JOVENES, SUS VACACIONES ACABARON

De repente Hipo levanto la mano

-¿Qué?- Dice Fionna

-¿Cómo fueron sus vacaciones?- Dice Hipo

-Catigado…- Dice Fionna dejando a Hipo confundido

-¿Me castiga por ser amable?- Dice Hipo

-SILENCIO-Grita Fionna

-pero…- Dice Hipo pero es interrumpido

-DOBLE CASTIGO- Dice Fionna

-Ahg- Dice Hippo


	11. Chapter 11

Arendelle high school

Capítulo 11

Después de las clases Elsa, Hans, Selena, Jack, Hipo, Astrid, Merida, Flynn, Rapunzel, Anna y Kristoff se encontraron en el salón de castigo donde la profesora Fionna los esperaba

-Miren señores, voy a tener que salir asi que quédense callados y no traten de escapar…hay cámaras- Dice Fionna mientras se va

-Aaaaaaaaaaahg- Dice Selena-esto es una tortura y….cuando tiempo llevamos aquí?- Dice Selena

-10 segundos..- Dice Elsa

-No soporto los castigos- dice Selena

-¿No que las reglas son importantes?- Dice Elsa con un tono irónico

-Pero no estas…son tan..aburridas- Dice Selena

-Bienvenida a mi mundo..mi madre siempre me pone reglas aburridas y tontas- Dice Merida

-Mis padres igual- Dice Jack

-Y mi niñera también- Dice Rapunzel

-Tienes niñera?- Pregunta Flynn

-Si…la maestra Gothel – Dice Rapunzel

-¿Por eso la odias?- Pregunta Hipo

-Si, no me dejaba salir a ninguna parte y cuidaba demasiado mi cabello…como si fuera la salvación de la humanidad- Dice Rapunzel

-Raro….- Dice Merida

-Como sea….oigan….esto era un salón de música, no?- Pregunta Selena

-Si, pero luego lo cambiaron a un salón de castigo- Dice Jack

-Genial- Dice Selena mientras empieza a revisarlo

-Que haces?- Pregunta Jack

-¿Qué no es obvio? Busco instrumentos- Dice Selena

-Quizas se los llevaron todos, GENIA- Dice Elsa

-Ah si?- Dice Selena mientras quita una manta que cubría un hermoso piano de color negro con detalles dorados

-Oooooh- Dicen todos asombrados por el hermoso piano

-¿alguien sabe tocarlo?- Dice Selena

-Elsa sabe- Dice Anna

Elsa se levanta de su asiento y empieza a tocar el piano y canta una canción con el mismo tono de "Let it go"

_Los libros cubren mi cama en _

_Cada noche, sin parar_

_Me quedó dormida _

_y creo que, es de día_

_mis ojos arden y debo tomar café_

_para en el sueño, jamás caer_

_sino apruebo, me mataran_

_los profes, son duros de verdad_

_cada día hay, que estudiar_

_y ya no más…_

_Me canse, me canse_

_Trasnocharme no quiero mas_

_Me canse, me canse_

_La noche es para dormir_

_Ya me arte, no más exámenes_

_Ya no puedo mas_

_la noche se hizo para dormir_

Todos empezaron a reírse un poco, les causaba algo de gracia la canción de Elsa porque capturaba como se sentían los estudiantes por todos esos exámenes

-Tienes razón, la noche se hizo para dormir- Dice Selena entre risas

-Gracias, gracias, muy amables- Dice Elsa actuando como una cantante super famosa acabando de dar un consejo

-Oigan, ya que la profesora se fue…¿y si hacemos un concurso?- Pregunta Anna-ya saben…se cantó, bueno no un concurso real pero…cantemos como nos sentimos en la secundaria

-Todas serán canciones tristes o de odio- Dice Selena lo cual hace que algunos se rían

-Yo AMO la secundaria – Dice Hipo

-Tienes problemas- Dice Astrid

-Si…muchos problemas- Dice Hipo con tono de enamorado lo cual hace que Astrid lo mire raro

-Que fue ese ruido?- Dice la profesora Fionna

-Em…nada profesora- Dice Elsa

-Aja claro…LOS ESTARÉ VIGILANDO- Dice Fionna mientras se va

-¿Olvidaron que aquí hay cámaras?- Dice Selena

-oh…- Dicen todos

-Tranquilos, es solo una mentira, los profesores siempre hacen eso- Dice Jack

Todos se aliviaron, y pasaron, horas y horas cantando, bailando y hablando, incluso Hans sugirió "deberíamos hacer esto más seguido" después termino el castigo y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, excepto Elsa y Hans que se quedaron ahí

-Elsa, espera- Dice Hans -¿mañana quieres ir a comer conmigo?- Dice Hans- como amigos…claro..si eso no te hace sentir incomoda

-em…claro, te veo mañana- Dice Elsa mientras le da un beso en la mejilla- y por cierto…si, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – Dice Elsa mientras se va

_-Oh es tan bella- _Piensa Hans en su mente y se sonroja un poco

Mas tarde

-Selena- Dice Jack-¿nos vemos mañana en la cafetería? para almorzar juntos-

-Claro que si- Dice Selena

-Genial, te veo luego- Dice Jack mientras la besa en la mejilla- Em...perdón- Dice Jack

-No, No, descuida- Dice Selena con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno...adios- Dice Jack mientras se va

-Adios- Dice Selena mientras se toca la mejilla y se sonroja

* * *

**Hola a todos,lamento la tardanza, pero bueno...oigan, queria preguntarles algo, estuve pensando que después de esto aria dos fics, uno sobre la infancia de Hans (creo que solo tendra un capitulo, pero bueno...) y uno sobre la de Selena que pienso ponerlo en la continuación de almas congeladas como un "Extra" en la que los hijos de Anna y Kristoff ya estan un poco mas grandes y se enteran de que Selena antes era mala y le preguntan como fue que ocurrió y ahí ella les cuenta sobre el origen de sus poderes y su infancia, pero no se si hacerlos, por eso quiero preguntarles a ustedes si seria buena idea o no **


	12. Chapter 12

Arendelle high school

Capitulo 12

Era una nueva mañana en Arendelle, los alumnos empezaban a despertar, Selena y Jack despertaron antes que todos para ir al parque

- porque trajise tu Tablet?- Pregunta Selena

-Mis padres dijeron que tendriamos una video-charla- Dice Jack

-¿Tu tablet puede hacer eso?- Pregunta Selena sorprendida

-Si…la tuya no?- Pregunta Jack

-Eh…la verdad no tengo, le habia pedido una a mis padres pero…me regañaron y dijeron que no- Dice Selena

-Oh…lo siento- Dice Jack

-Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me digan no, o loca, o tonta, o rebelde o rara…- Dice Selena

-Tu no eres nada de eso…rebelde quizas un poco cuando se trata de la escuela pero no tanto y…eres una chica maravillosa- Dice Jack

-Wow…em..gracias- Dice Selena algo sonrojada

-Oh, mi tablet…deben ser mis padres- Dice Jack mientras mira su tablet y comienza a ver a sus padres-Hola Mami, hola Papi

-Hola Jack- Dicen los padres de Jack -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, muchas gracias, ¿y ustedes?- Pregunta Jack

-Bien- Responden los padres de Jack….¿y esa chica?- Pregunta ellos

-Oh, mami, papi….ella es Selena, mi…- Dice Jack acercando a Selena

-¿¡Novia!?-preguntan los padres de Jack

-No, No, No, solo somos…amigos- Dicen Selena y Jack

-Oh, lo siento…Jack..¿podemos hablar contigo?..¿a solas?- Dicen los padres de Jack

-Oh…los dejare solos- Dice Selena mientras se aleja

-Alejate de esa chica – Dice la madre de Jack

-¿Qué? Porque?- responde el

-¿No la has visto? Con solo verla sabes que te traera problemas, mira como se viste…- Dice el padre de Jack

-Solo porque se vista de negro no la hace mala, es buena chica y no me ha traido problemas- Dice Jack

-¿AH NO? Explicanos….¿porque te castigaron el dia anterior?-Pregunta la madre de Jack

-Por hablar por telefono con Selena…PEOR FUE UNA VEZ- Dice Jack

-Por ahora, luego que aran? ¿robar un banco? ¿asaltar a alguien?- Pregunta la madre de Jack

-¿estan locos?-Pregunta Jack

-Sabemos lo que es bueno para tu futuro, solo alejate de ella- Dice la madre de Jack

-pero…- Dice Jack

-Sin peros….ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos- Dicen los padres de Jack mientras se desconectan

-AHG- Grita Jack

-Todo bien?-Dice Selena acercandose

-Eh si…- Dice Jack

-Bueno..¿a donde quieres ir ahora?-Dice Selena

-La verdad…me tengo que ir…- Dice Jack alejandose

-Ok, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo?-Dice Selena

-Adios- Dice Jack mientras se va

-Mmm, que raro….- Dice Selena mientras se va

**Mientras tanto **

-Ya llamaste a tus padres para suplicarles otra vez que debes quedarte aquí?-Pregunta Anna

-Trate pero..dijeron que no- Dice Kristoff

-OH, VAMOS, ¿Y si yo voy contigo?-Dice Anna

-Anna, la universidada la que quieren enviarme es solo para hombres- Dice Kristoff

-Puedo ser todo un hombre por ti- Dice Anna

-¿Y que hay si alguien nos ve besarnos y tu estas disfrazada como hombre?- Pregunta Kristoff

-Em….bueno….podriamos decir que somos…- D¡ce Anna

-Si lo hacemos nos expulsarian- Dice Kristoff

-HEY, ESO ES INJUSTO…ES DISFCRIMINACION- Dice Anna

-Lo se Anna, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo queda tener este año juntos y luego..bye, bye- Dice Kristoff

-NO NOS RINDAMOS…encontraremos la solucion- Dice Anna mientras lo abraza

**Mas tarde**

-Asi que todos tus hermanos bailan?-Pregunta Elsa entre risas

-Menos yo…- Dice Hans

-Aja, claro….- Dice Elsa

-Ok, si bailo un poco…-Dice Hans

-….Yo no se bailar…- Dice Elsa

-TE PUEDO ENSEÑAR…Digo…si quieres- Dice Hans

-Si, algun dia podrias hacerlo- Dice Elsa entre risas

-Si, jeje- Dice Hans

-Oye esta a sido una gran salida….- Dice Elsa

-Si…deberiamos salir mas seguido- Dice Hans

-Si, pero…sera raro que siendo solo amigos salgamos mucho…- Dice Hans

-Oh…cierto…y…¿Anna ya sabe de nuestra amistad?- Dice Hans

-Pues loa verdad no, y no debe saber….- Dice Elsa

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Hans

-Se pondra loca…creenme, no quieres ver a Anna asi- Dice Elsa

-Ok, pero tarde o temprano lo sabra- Dice Hans

-Prefiero tarde- Dice Elsa

-si pero..¿porque te preocupas? Es solo una amistad no?- Dice Hans

-Si pero….conozco a Anna, nada bueno saldra de ella si se entera- Dice Elsa

-Muy bien…bueno, sigamos…¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- Pregunta Hans

-El azul….es tan hermoso…aunque tambien me gusta el morado , es tan majestuoso…- Dice Elsa

-y si pudieras ser uno de los dos…¿Cuál serias?-Dice Hans

-El azul…el morado si se parece a mi pero…el azul representa, un lado de mi que…casi nadie ve…-Dice Elsa

-¿Cuál?- Dice Hans

-Mi lado humano- Dice Elsa-todos se preocupan por mi popularidad o por lo que me pongo pero…nadie se interesa por quien soy yo en verdad- Dice Elsa

-Bueno…dejame decirte…que me gusta mas esta Elsa…que la Elsa popular…- Dice Hans

-Y bueno…a mi me agrada mas este Hans que el Hans que conquista a todas las mujeres de la secundaria- Dice Elsa entre risas

-Elsa Arendelle, este es el comienzo de una Hermosa amistad- Dice Hans entre risas lo cual hace que Elsa se ria tambien

**Mientras tanto **

-JACK, JACK, JACK- Dice Selena

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta Jack

-¿Por qué me tratas asi? me has ignorado todo el dia ¿Qué hice que ahora parece que me odias?- Dice Selena

-Lo siento es que…mis padres me dijeron que tu eras mala para mi futuro asi que decidi alejarme pero se que esta mal y creo que si volvere hablar….- Dice Jack

-¡ESPERA! Te alejaste de mi por algo que no soy? Para proteger un futuro que no quieres? ¿por escuchar a personas que aun no me conocen? ¿Qué quieren controlarte a ser alguien que no quieres ser?- Pregunta Selena

.Bueno, cuando lo dices asi suena mal pero…- Dice Jack

-No, SIN PEROS, si me vas a tratar como se te de la gana aun sabiendo que no soy como ellos dijeron…entonces alejate de mi- dice Selena mientras se va

-Selena, espera- Dice Jack mientras trata de seguirla

**Mas tarde **

-Oye, mañana quieres salir?- Pregunta Hans

-Claro- Dice Elsa mientras lo besa en la mejilla-Nos vemos pronto –Dice Elsa mientras se va sonriendo y deja a Hans solo

-…SI, HURRA, AJA, VOY A SALIR CON ELSA, YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Dice Hans mientras se va corriendo por toda la secundaria

Pero lo que no tenia en mente es que alguien poco deseado escucho lo que el gritaba

**Mientras tanto **

-Torpe Jack- Dice Selena

-Hola hermosa- Dice edgar mientras se aparece

-¿Qué quieres?- Dice Selena

-Hablar contigo…..no evite escuchar que te peleaste con el Jack ese- Dice edgar

-Alejate de mi- Dice Selena

-OH VAMOS SELENA, Lo que hice fue para defenderte porque te amo demasiado, es enserio, yo hice todo lo que hice para ayudarte, protegerte y hacerte feliz, si, sobre pase los limites pero fue por ti, yo aria lo que fuera por ti….¿volverias a ser mi novia?- Dice edgar

-Edgar…yo…- Dice Selena

**Mientras tanto **

En la habitacion de Elsa y Selena alguien toco la puerta

-Pase- Dice Elsa

De repente Entra Anna muy molesta

-¿VAS A SALIR CON HANS?- Grita Anna


	13. Chapter 13

**Arendelle high school**

**Capitulo 13**

-Edgar yo….ESTAS LCOO? ERES UN PSICOPATA CON PROBLEMAS MENTALES, ESTAS LOCO Y ERES ACOSADOR…¿CREES QUE TE DIRE QUE SI?- Pregunta Selena

-Pues….esperaba a que si…- responde edgar

-NO- Grita Selena mientras lo golpea y se va pero luego regresa- y para que lo sepas….ese corte te hace parecer un hongo de los de Mario Bros- Dice Selena mientras se vuelve a ir

**Mientras tanto **

-Anna, por favor, no te alteres- Dice Elsa

-¿Cómo NO QUIERES QUE ME ALTERE CUANDO YA ME ESTOY ALTERANDO?-Grita Anna

-Anna, dejame explicarte- Dice Elsa

-No, quiero tus "explicaciones" ¿Cómo puedes salir con Hans?- Pregunta Anna

-Anna, Anna, se que probablemente creas que es una "Cita romantica" pero…no lo es- Dice Elsa

-¿ah no? ¿pues que es?- Dice Anna

-Una cita de…estudios, para un projecto – Dice Elsa

-¿de que es el projecto?- Pregunta Anna

-Pues es de…eh…eh…ya sabes….un projecto de…CABELLO- Dice Elsa

-¿Cabello?-Pregunta Anna dudosa

-SI, SIM CABELLO, debemos…recolectar…cabello….- Dice Elsa

-¿No podias inventar algo mas creible?- Preugnta Anna de forma sarcastica

-Ok, si voy a salir con Hans…PERO COMO AMIGOS- Dice Elsa

-Elsa, sabes que lo de "AMIGOS" siempre termina de otra forma…- Dice Anna

-No siempre- Dice Elsa

-Conociendo a Hans…terminara de esa forma-Dice Anna

-No es verdad- Dice Elsa

-Ok, haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa, quiero cuidarte de ese torpe y…tu..solo me ignoras, pero te lo advierto hermana, ese chico te traera problemas- Dice Anna mientras se va

-AHG ¿Por qué ella no me entiende?- Dice Elsa mientras se arrecuesta en su cama

**Mientras tanto **

-Lo arruine chicos, lo arruine- Dice Jack –Selena ya no quiere ni verme

-Esperen…estoy confundida…¿tu estas enamorado de Selena?- Pregunta Rapunzel

-Si…antes no estaba seguro pero ahora si, con tan solo no poder verla otra vez…me siento mal- Dice Jack

-¿Y como piensas arreglarlo?- Pregunta Merida

-No lo se- Responde Jack

-¿Y si le dices lo que sientes por ella?- Suguiere Hipo

-no, No, no, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi? Todo estaria arruinado por siempre, POR SIEMPRE

-No exagueres Jack- Dice Flynn

-SI EXAGUERO, No saben lo duro que es que te guste una persona pero esa persona quizas no sienta lo mismo por ti….- Dice Jack

-Yo lo se…- Dice Hipo

-SUPERALO, ASTRID NO TE AMA- Dice Merida

-VALE LA PENA INTENTARLO- Dice Hipo

-Opino que Hipo tiene la razon, debes decirle a Selena lo que sientes por ella, y ella te odia…¿Qué puedes perder?- Dice Rapunzel

-¡Que gran apoyo Rapunzel!- Dice Jack con tono sarcastico

-Oye es la verdad, ahora si me disculpan, necesito mas firmas- Dice Rapunzel

-¿Cuántas llevas?- pregunta Flynn

-Preparense para impactarse…levo…5 – Dice Rapuzel alegre pero todos se quedaron callados-¿Qué? Nunca habia tenido tantas firmas- Dice Rapunzel mientras se va

-Ow pobre…me siento mal por ella- Dice Flynn-enserio quiero que logre sus metas pero…esta muy por debajo de ellas- Dice Flynn

-¿oye tu estas en varios clubs y conoces varias personas, no?- Preugnta Merida-¿Por qué no le dices a esas personas que firmen para Rapunzel?-

-Es una torpe…GENIAL IDEA- Dice Flynn-¿Por qué no me me ocurrio antes?- Dice Flynn

-porque eres tonto quizas…- Dice Hipo

-….Una palabra mas y terminas en el casillero de Merida…- Dice Flynn

**Mas tarde **

-Hola- Dice Elsa

-Hola- Dice Hans

-Oye…- Dice Elsa-¿tu…le dijiste a Anna sobre esto?- Pregunta

-No, ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Hans

-Porque Anna sabe sobre…esto…que somos amigos y…nos vemos seguido- Dice Elsa

-Oh..- Dice Hans

-¿asi que?- Dice Elsa

-yo….¿estas jugando no?- Pregunta Hans

-No Hans, es enserio, Anna lo sabe….y..creo que lo mejor sera que…nos apartemos un poco- Dice Elsa

-¿dejaras que tu hermanita menor que no tiene ningun control sobre ti te de ordenes?- Dice Hans

-No me dio ordenes, esto es decision mia- Dice Elsa

-Porque ella te dijo, si no te hubiera dicho quizas no hubieras hecho esto…- Dice Hans

-¿sabes que?...tienes razon, Anna no puede controlarme- Dice Elsa- y como Anna no puede controlarme…quiero hacer esto- Dice Elsa mientras besa a Hans- si sere tu novia- Dice Elsa lo cual deja a Hans sorprendido y sonrojado jamas imagino a Elsa decir eso

**Mientras tanto **

-SELENA- Grita Jack mientras la persigue

-Dejame tranquila, ya he tenido demasiado el dia de hoy- Dice Selena

-Selena lo siento, en verdad, lo siento mucho- Dice Jack

-….es que no lo entiendo…¿de verdad crees que soy tan mala como para alejarte de mi? es decir…¿que es lo que en verdad piensas de mi Jack? ¿Qué soy para ti? No lo siento yo….- Dice Selena pero es interrumpida por Jack quien la toma de la cintura y la empieza a besar, lo hizo por un buen rato hasta que el fin hablo

-me gustas desde el primer momento en que ti vi…¿quieres ser mi novia?- Dice Jack pero no la deja contestar ya que la vuelve a besar solo que esta vez fue un beso corto

-¿Por qué no em dejaste contestar?- Pregunta Selena

-por si me decias que no, mira me gustas, antes dudaba de eso pero ahora no…y fui un tonto al escuchar a mis padres y que me dijeran quien debo ser y con quien debo estar y yo….- Dice Jack pero es imterrumpido

-Callate y besame otra vez- Dice Selena lo cual dejo a Jack sorprendido pero con gusto la volvio a besar, estuvieron asi un buen rato hasta que se separaron y ella respondio

-Si…quiero ser tu novia- Dice Selena mientras lo abraza


	14. Chapter 14

**Arendelle High ****school**

**Capitulo 14**

-¿escuche bien? ¿Realmente quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunta Hans

-Si, estoy convencida- Dice Elsa mientras lo abraza

-esto, esto es….Increíble- Dice Hans-te prometo ser un buen novio

-Y yo te prometo ser una buena novia-Dice Elsa

**Mientras tanto **

-Vaya, vaya, Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dice Edgar mientras los ve

-¿Qué quieres Edgar?- Pregunta Selena fastidiada, tenia un momento de en sueño y Edgar lo arruino…otra vez

-Volver a ser tu novio pero…veo que ya estas con el viejo este- Dice Edgar

-¿¡VIEJO!?- Pregunta Jack

-tienes el cabello blanco….- Dice edgar

-Es porque Flynn me hizo una broma hace 2 años y ahora tengo el cabello blanco…¿sabes que el tinte de la marca "Frosty" nunca se quita?- Dice Jack

-No me interesa tu aburrida Historia- Dice Edgar- Quiero a mi Selena otra vez

-Pues si tanto me querías, debiste pensarlo antes de llamar a una pandilla de motociclistas a que mataran a mi hermana y me lastimaran a mi…- Dice Selena

-No sabía que te lastimarían- Dice Edgar

-Pero si sabias que lastimarían a mi hermana- Dice Selena

-Tú la odias…- Dice edgar

-LA OBIABA…ella ya no está con nosotros…y no me importa tus intenciones, solo se que llegaste al límite- Dice Selena

-POR TI- Dice Edgar

-Pues…no me importa, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal- Dice Selena

-Selena…- Dice Edgar

-VETE EDGAR- Dice Selena

-…..Ok- Dice Edgar mientras se va

**Más tarde **

Elsa había llamado a Anna para que fuera a su habitación y contarle que estaba saliendo con Hans, compro chocolates para que la noticia no le cayera "TAN MAL"

-¿Por qué le llamaste Elsa?- Pregunta Anna

-Bueno, primero que nada, ten- Dice Elsa dándole los chocolates a Anna, Anna quedo confundida pero los tomo de igual manera

-Anna, debo contarte algo…- Dice Elsa

-Claro- Dice Anna

-Veras, yo….yo…estoy saliendo con Hans- Dice Elsa

Anna comenzó a toser ya que Elsa le había contado al mismo tiempo en el que se comió un chocolate, Anna estaba perdiendo la respiración, el chocolate se le había atorado en la garganta

-ANNA- Grita Elsa mientras corre a tratar de ayudar a su hermana

El chocolate por suerte salió pero Anna comenzó a llorar

-Anna, tranquila, es solo un chocolate y…- Dice Elsa pero Anna la interrumpe

-NO LLORO POR EL CHOCOLATE ¿COMO PUEDES SALIR CON EL?- Grita Anna pero antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar ella salió de la habitación le partía el corazón el hecho de que su hermana la ignorara desde que empezó a ver a Hans, ya no aceptaba su opinión ni la escuchaba, Anna estaba devastada, su hermana la volvía a ignorar y debía vivir sabiendo la noticia de que dentro de poco no podría ver a Kristoff otra vez, sin duda este no era su año

**Mientras tanto **

-ATENCION A TODOS, FIRMEN ESTOS PAPALES PARA MI NOVIA RAPUNZEL….Oh Hola maestra Melody ¿firmas para Rapunzel? ¿No? ESPERA NO TE VAYAS- Dice Flynn-Ahg, esto es inútil

-¿Flynn?- Dice Rapunzel-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Quería ayudarte con tus firmas- Dice Flynn

-Aw, que dulce…pero no importa, debo aceptar de que soy la única que quiere un meno vegetariano en Arendelle…- Dice Rapunzel

-No Rapunzel, no te rindas, se que lo lograras- Dice Flynn mientras la abraza

-Quiero creer eso Flynn…pero ya no mas…la esperanza ya no está- Dice Rapunzel deprimida, soltó a Flynn y se alejo, Flynn realmente odiaba verla triste, era como si fueran la misma persona y el sintiera todo lo que ella siente –No Rapunzel, tu lo lograras…yo lo sé…- Dice el

**Mientras tanto **

**-**¿Por qué no le gusto a Astrid?-Pregunta Hipo

-Te puedo dar varias razones…- Dice Mérida

-Oye….- Dice Hipo

-Oye, Hipo, no digas eso, eres un chico muy lindo, y dulce y listo y….- Dice Mérida

-MERIDA, ME AMAS- Interrumpe Hipo

-Hipo, te quiero pero…EEEEEEEEEEW, NO, QUE ASCO- Dice Mérida

-Oh….- Dice Hipo

-lo siento, pero…creo que se cómo hacer que salgas con Astrid- Dice Mérida mientras se va

-AL MENOS PUEDO SABER?-Grita Hipo

**Mientras tanto **

-¿Cómo lo tomo Anna?- Pregunta Hans

-Mal….casi muere- Dice Elsa

-WOW- Dice Hans

-Lo se…ojala ella pudiera entenderme…pero igual, no me importa lo que ella crea, yo estoy contigo- Dice Elsa abrazándolo

-Hola tortolos- Dice Kristoff mientras se acerca

-Hola Kristoff- Dicen Elsa y Hans

-¿han visto a Anna?- Pregunta Kristoff

-No, ¿Por qué?- Dice Elsa

-Bueno, es que…quiero depedirme- Dice Kristoff

-¿despedirte?- Dice Elsa

-Mis padres cambiaron de opinión, me voy hoy- Dice Kristoff

-TU QUE?-Grita Elsa


	15. Chapter 15

**Arendelle high school**

**Capitulo 15**

-No, No, No, no puedes irte ¿Qué pasara con Anna?-Pregunta Elsa

-No lo sé….por eso quiero verla, para hablarle explicarle….y abrazarla por última vez –Dice Kristoff

-Kristoff…eso no es justo para ella- Dice Elsa

-¿y crees que es justo para mí?-Dice Kristoff-la amo, pero no puedo hacer nada, trate y falle, entiéndelo

-Lo entiendo pero…debe haber otra solución-Dice Elsa

-No Elsa….no la hay- Dice Kristoff mientras se va

Elsa no podía creerlo, sabía que su hermana últimamente estaba algo tensa, pero al Kristoff decirle que se iría….sería como un completo golpe a su corazón, Elsa no quería ver a su alegre y feliz hermana triste, si estaba algo molesta con ella por no haberla podido entender estos días difíciles, pero no por eso iba a desearle lo peor toda la vida, Elsa estaba consciente de que su hermana lloraría o algo peor si escuchaba la noticia de Kristoff , sabía que no habría ya nada que evitara que Kristoff se fuera, pero era la misión de Elsa contentar a Anna y sabia como hacerlo

-Hans, le diré a Anna que terminamos…- Dice Elsa

-¿¡TERMINAMOS!? PERO APENAS COMENZAMOS- grita Hans

-No, No, no será algo real….será como….una mentira- Dice Elsa

-¿le mentiras a Anna?- Pregunta Hans

-Si….es por su propio bien, cuando Kristoff le diga que se va, la buscare y le diré sobre nuestro "rompimiento" y ella se alegrara, no estará BAILANDO DE ALEGRIA, pero…al menos no se sentirá tan mal –Dice Elsa

-Elsa, no lo sé…..¿cuando se entere de que no es cierto?- Dice Hans

-No se enterara….yo me encargare de que no sea así- Dice Elsa

-No lo sé Elsa…..Ya te he causado problemas con Anna, no quiero que cuando ella se entere y yo confió en que va hacerlo…..su hermandad se rompa o algo así….- Dice Hans

-No pasara Hans, créeme- Dice Elsa mientras lo besa en la mejilla

**Mientras tanto **

_Era una noche oscura, Marie recién llegaba de una fiesta, Selena la espiaba por la, ya era muy tarde y quería explicaciones de Marie, ella dos se habían pelado antes de que Marie saliera, bueno, siempre peleaban pero esta vez fue distinta, fue mucho más real y una de ellas dijo la frase "Ojala no fueras mi hermana" seguida de "¿Por qué rayos existes?" esas palabras hicieron molestar a la otra y se formo una gran discusión, sin embargo Selena como hermana mayor debió estar atenta con su hermana, antes de que Marie pudiera sacar las llaves de su casa un tipo raro vestido de negro llego a la puerta de la casa y empezó a golpear a Marie, y empezaron a llegar mas y mas personas que se unieron al abuso, Selena salió disparada como un cohete hacia la puerta pero uno de los hombres la golpeo y ella se desmayo, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras veía a su hermana ser golpeada, no podía pararse, estaba muy débil, al despertarse unos minutos después encontró a la policía arrestando a los tipos, otros oficiales ayudaron a Selena a levantarse y vio a su hermana muerta, los policías le informaron para quienes trabajaban esos tipos, solo dijeron un nombre, pero ese simple nombre la dejo aterrada, el que mando a matar a su hermana era nada más y nada menos que su novio Edgar…. estaba aterrada y comenzó a llorar_

_Pero entonces despertó….._

Selena había despertado muy asustada, era un recuerdo muy traumático para ella y no lo podía soportar más, ella pensó que se había librado de ese recuerdo…pero ese sueño le dejo muy en claro que no era así….ella todavía no era libre de su aterrador pasado….por más de que lo creyera así….no era cierto….

**Más tarde **

Hipo le pidió ayuda a Mérida para poder conquistar a Astrid, el había leído que una chica se siente más atraída por un chico cuando este ya tiene novia, por lo que le pidió a Mérida que fingiera ser su novia para poner celosa a Astrid

-¿estás lista?- Dice Hipo

-Sí, si te abrazo, te hago cosquillas, te miro, BLA, BLA, BLA- Dice Mérida

-ya viene….AHORA- Dice Hipo

Mérida abrazo a Hipo por la espalda y puso su cara cerca de la de él lo cual por una extraña razón la hace sentir bien

-No funciona- Dice Hipo decepcionado-Ella no se fija en mi….

-Pues entonces…..- Dice Mérida mientras lo junta contra la pared y lo comienza a besar, lo cual llamo mucho la atención de Astrid

Después de separarse Hipo por fin hablo

-Sabia que me amabas…- Dice Hipo con una sonrisa

-NO, es para ayudarte con la rubia esa…- Dice Mérida

-Nunca te pedí que me besaras…- Dice Hipo

-Yo…- Dice Mérida

-Vaya, al fin Hipo consiguió una novia- Dice Astrid con un tono irónico-Les deseo suerte…..porque créanme….no duraran mucho- Dice Astrid con un tono de celosa

-¿LO VES? ESTA CELOSA- Dice Mérida

-Le gusto….LE GUSTO- Dice Hipo mientras sonríe y se va

-Ahora que estoy sola tengo una pregunta….¿Porque lo bese?- se Pregunta Merida confundida

**Mientras tanto **

Flynn tenía a Rapunzel con los ojos vendados para darle una gran sorpresa

-¿Qué es?- Dice Rapunzel

-ya vas a ver…SORPRESA- Dice Flynn mientras le quita el vendaje a Rapunzel y le enseña el menú vegetariano que tanto quería

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Grita Rapunzel de alegría-¿pero..pero...cómo?- Dice Rapunzel alegre

-le di entradas a todos para el musical escolar y para otros eventos, con tal de que firmaran- Dice Flynn

-OMG, ERES EL MEJOR, TE AMO, ERES MI HEROE- Dice Rapunzel mientras la abraza

-Lo sé…- Dice Flynn – pero yo mas a ti…- Dice el

**Más tarde **

-ANNA- Dice Kristoff mientras se acerca a ella

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dice Anna

-Te he buscado por todas partes, tengo algo que…decirte..- Dice Anna

-¿me lo dirías mas tarde?, tengo que ir a comprar….- Dice Anna

-Me debo ir hoy….- Dice Kristoff

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- Dice Anna

-Con mis padres….me consiguieron una secundaria en un lugar más cerca de casa…- Dice Kristoff

-¿¡QUE!? Dice Anna

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS, ¿Como están? YO ESTOY GENIAL, hace unos dias escribi mi primer One-shot (no se si es asi...¿si? no se...) se llama mi lindo recuerdo olvidado, espero que puedan leerlo. ultimamente eh estado leyendo varios fics, el enemigo es facil, libre no soy, Change of Heart ,Castillo en el aire, Safe & Sound after Frozen y muchos mas y..ME ENCANTAN, se los recomiendo :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Arendelle high school**

**Capitulo 16**

-Lo siento Anna- Dice Kristoff

-Pero…no puedes irte- Dice Anna

-Mis padres me están esperando ya…- Dice Kristoff

-Kristoff- Dice Anna con una lagrima en los ojos la cual Kristoff quita con su mano y la besa

-te extrañare mucho- Dice el abrazándola

-yo mas- Dice Anna

-Adios Anna- Dice Kristoff mientras la suelta y se va lo cual hace que Anna suelte en llanto y se vaya corriendo lejos

**Más tarde **

-Elsa- Dice Anna quien encuentra a Elsa llorando –¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunta ella alarmada

-Hans…me engaño – Dice Elsa, aunque era claro que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo Anna era inocente y le creyó

-¿el qué?- Dice Anna

-Lo siento Anna…debí creerte- Dice Elsa

-¿terminaste con él?- Dice Anna

-Si- Dice Elsa obviamente mintiendo

-eso es….FANTASTICO…Digo…oh, pobrecita- Dice Anna mientras la abraza

-Lo lamento tanto Anna, tu tenias razón- Dice Elsa

-tranquila, todo bien- Dice Anna

**Mientras tanto **

-¿enserio soñaste esto?- Pregunta Jack

-Sí, y no sé porque, es TAN extraño, pensé que lo había superado- Dice Selena

-Tranquila Selena, solo debió ser por el Edgar ese- Dice Jack

-Si tengo suerte no sabré de el más nunca- Dice ella

-Hola señores- Dice Edgar mientras llega

-Rayos…- Susurra Selena sin voltearse al ver a Edgar

-¿ahora me ignoras?- Dice Edgar pero Selena no responde

-Déjala en paz- Dice Jack

-Tú no te metas- Dice Edgar

-Es mi novia- Dice Jack

-¿Y?- Dice Edgar

-AHG, BASTA- Dice Selena llevándose a Jack

-tu pronto serás mía otra vez Selena…solo hay que deshacerse de ese tal Jack…- dice edgar formando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

**Mientras tanto **

-y entonces…¿Cómo te sientes al saber que Kristoff se fue?- Dice Elsa

-Muy triste, ya lo extraño demasiado y ni ha pasado una hora…..pero…gracias a la noticia que me diste, me siento mucho mejor…vas a estar bien?- Pregunta Anna

-Claro, podre superarlo….- Dice Elsa

-Eso espero, bueno adiós- Dice Anna mientras se va

Elsa se tiro en la cama y dio un largo suspiro, luego Selena entro y le dijo algo que la pondría alerta

-¿con que engañando a tu hermana?- Pregunta Selena

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunta Elsa

-¿crees que soy estúpida? Sabes que…no respondas, solo te digo que se que obviamente le mentiste a tu hermana para que no se sintiera mal, te escuche hace un rato practicando sola…- Dice Selena

-Vaya…- Dice Elsa

-¿VAYA? Eso es…¿todo lo que dirás?

-Pues…si- Dice Elsa-no le digas a Anna

-No le diré…pero cuando se entere de esto…te va a ir mal- Dice Selena

-No te pongas así- Dice Elsa

-Solo te advierto Elsa…solo te advierto…- Dice Selena mientras agarra su MP4 poniendo las canciones de su banda favorita, curiosamente se llamaba "The Snow Queen"

-¿Por qué te gusta esa banda rara? Los chicos no son muy lindos que digamos….- Dice Elsa

-Porque a mí no me interesa si son lindos, feos, gordos o flacos…me importa su música… la música es para escucharla, no para verla…pero nadie lo entiende aun…y veo que tu tampoco- Dice Selena frunciendo el seño

-¿y que tienen de especial sus canciones?- Pregunta Elsa

-Sus canciones hablan de cosas importantes, habla sobre lecciones de vida, sobre el amor, las tragedias , el respeto y el perdón…..cosas que claramente nosotros deberíamos aprender….no digo que yo aprenda todo eso pero….al menos lo intento…solo que aun no he podido perdonar a alguien…y no pienso hacerlo- Dice Selena mientras se va

-amor? Respeto? ¿Qué clase de banda es esa?- Pregunta Elsa pero le da tanta curiosidad que busca las canciones por internet para ver que tan especial eran y vio que eran súper, ósea no eran lo más guapos pero….tenían una música hermosa….con letras muy lindas que de alguna forma le recordaban a su vida, quien lo diría, ella siempre pensaba que esa banda era rara y ahora la amaba, realmente debió oír su música antes de juzgarla…

-Hola- Dice Hans mientras entra-¿estás escuchando "The Snow Queen"?- Pregunta Hans

-Sí, su música es muy buena- Dice Hans

-Cierto…oye..¿ya le dijiste a Anna?- Dice Hans

-Sí, lo creyó todo – Dice Elsa

-Genial…ahora podemos..tener nuestro secreto..- Dice Hans mientras la besa –te quiero- dice el

- y yo a ti- Dice Elsa

-¿que aremos cuando Anna se entere?- Dice Hans

-No se enterara- Dice Elsa

**mientras tanto **

Jack estaba caminando por las afueras de la secundaria cuando de repente...

-las manos arriba, AHORA- Dice un hombre que amenazaba a Jack con un arma, el levanto las manos y quedo en shock...

* * *

**Hola a todos, lamento que el capitulo fuera corto...aunque no es de esperarse...siempre hago capítulos cortos XD pero bueno, ya hice la historia de Selena y me gustaría que pudieran dejarle un review, se llama "La historia de la otra reina de las nieves" No sabia que titulo ponerle XD, espero que les guste y dentro de poco la continuara si tiene una recepción... y si tiene mala...nag, ¿que mas da? me tarde mucho haciendo la idea y voy a seguirla D: ... XD, respecto a esta Fic, después de dar paso a los asuntos mas importantes luego les daré un paso mas rápido al tiempo...asi es...adelantare el fic unos meses mas para estar cerca de..la graduacion, y luego hacer Arendelle University, OKNO XD, Muy bien, ahora tambien me falta hacer el fic de Hans (aunque quiero hacer un One-shot) lo are cuando termine este Fic, asi que...los leo luego :D**

**FrozenHeart444**


	17. Chapter 17

**Arendelle high school**

**Capitulo 17**

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Jack

-Lo que escuchaste, esto es un robo, saca el dinero o te mato- Dice el tipo con el arma apuntando a Jack

-No tengo dinero- Responde Jack

-Pues tendré que…- Dice el tipo, pero de repente se desmaya por una razón…y esa razón era que alguien lo golpeo…ahí estaba Selena detrás del tipo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

-¿Selena?- Pregunta Jack

-el se lo merecía..¿estás bien?- Dice Selena empezando a revisar a Jack

-Si, estoy bien…gracias por salvarme de…el..- Dice Jack

-Descuida, no dejare que nadie te haga nada malo- Dice Selena

-bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor- Dice Jack

-ven, vamos por un helado- Dice Selena llevándose a Jack

**(Pov Elsa)**

Los meses comenzaron a pasar y pasar, Anna empezaba a superar lo de Kristoff y no se ha enterado de lo mío con Hans…me asusta el hecho de que pueda y…casi lo hace en varias ocasiones…pero por suerte nunca se ha enterado, todo en la escuela ha sido normal, creo…de hecho hay un rumor de que alguien intenta deshacerse del estudiante "Jack Frost" y bueno…Selena últimamente ha sido buena conmigo y….ahora hay un menú vegetariano en la escuela y…Mérida es la capitana del equipo de arco y flecha pero…todo lo demás esta normal, faltan algunas semanas para la graduación y estoy TAN FELIZ, ya quiero poder usar el vestido que me compre para ese momento especial, falta tan poco pero..a la vez siento que falta una eternidad, pero mientras pueda disfrutar ese momento con mis amigos y familia estaré feliz….y luego podre ir a "Arendelle University" universidad también fundada por mis padres…..¿raro no?...

**(Fin del Pov Elsa)**

-¿Viste el perfil de Facebook de Kristoff? Dice aun en "Una relación con Anna Arendelle" el aun no me supera, aaaaw- Dice Anna

-Eh…Anna…Kristoff dejo de usar Facebook hace 2 años…- Dice Elsa

-Oh…- Dice Anna-Pero igual el aun me quiere todavía…de eso estoy segura…creo…¡Y SI YA NO ME QUIERE!?

-Anna, ¿Qué dices? El aun te debe querer y mucho- Dice Elsa

-eso espero…- Dice Anna -¿y cuando te buscaras un novio? – Pregunta Anna

-Eh…pronto….- Dice Elsa –me tengo que ir- Dice Elsa mientras sale de la habitación

**Más tarde **

-Hola hermosa- Dice Hans mientras besa a Elsa

-jajaja…Hola- Dice Elsa

-¿te llego mi mensaje?- Dice Hans

-Si…muy gracioso el video del bebe bailando música de Katy Perry- Dice Elsa riéndose

-Lo sé, es tan chistoso pero…oye Elsa…¿quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?- Dice Hans

-¿con quién mas iría?- Dice Elsa

-No se…es que..ya sabes…lo nuestro es un secreto..- Dice Hans

-¡Cierto! Oh….Hans no puedo ir contigo- Dice Elsa

- pero…- Dice Hans

-¿Qué tal si tu invitas a alguien y yo invito a alguien…y después los dejamos y nos vamos tu y yo a un lugar secreto? – Dice Elsa

-Suena bien pero..¿a quién invitamos?- Dice Hans

-Tu invita a una chica medio rara y yo a un chico medio…raro…así no nos sentiremos…"incómodos" con la pareja del otro- Dice Elsa

-Hecho- Dice Hans mientras estrecha la mano de Elsa

**Mientras tanto **

-estás loco- Dice Selena

-Es enserio, siento que alguien me observa y espera para atacarme…- Dice Jack

-Solo estas estresado últimamente…enserio, nadie te quiere hacer daño Jack- Dice Selena

-Selena…tienes que creerme, por favor- Dice Jack

-Ok, Ok pero dime…¿Quién crees que sea?- Dice Selena

-Yo….creo que es ese tal Edgar- Dice Jack

-Edgar? Bueno tendría sentido pero..¿estas seguro?- Dice Selena

-MUY seguro Selena- Dice Jack

-Ok, entonces vamos hablar con el…y de paso darle un buen golpe y publicar el golpe en Youtube…Vamos- Dice Selena llevándose a Jack

**Mientras tanto **

-estoy nervioso…sé que me dirá que no Mérida- Dice Hipo

-HAZLO- Dice Mérida

-Ok- Dice Hipo acercándose a Astrid….-Astrid…¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?- Dice Hipo

-….Claro, es algo temprano para pedírmelo pero…claro- Dice Astrid mientras lo besa en la mejilla y se va

-3….2…1- Cuenta Mérida e Hipo se desmaya –ya sabía…- Dice Mérida cargando a Hipo


	18. Chapter 18

**Arendelle high school**

**Capitulo 18**

-Muy bien Edgar, hasta aquí llego el límite de Jack –Dice Selena

-¿AH?-Pregunta Edgar

-Jack me conto que estas intentando deshacerte de él y eso no hace nada de Gracias Edgar-Dice Selena

-¿Por qué crees que YO haría algo así?-Pregunta Edgar

-Te conozco…eres capaz de hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieres…¿y qué quieres?-Pregunta Selena

-A ti-Dice Edgar

-estás loco-Dice Selena

-Sal conmigo o Jack sufrirá las consecuencias –Dice Edgar

-Hazle algo malo a Jack y juro que TU pagaras las consecuencias….¿qué pasaría si la policía supiera de tus actos? –dice Selena

-No lo harías…- Dice Edgar

-Lo haría por Jack….aléjate…o te delato y dejo de ocultar tu sucio secreto….solo piénsalo…- Dice Selena alejándose

**Mientras tanto **

-¿A quienes invitamos?-Pregunta Hans

-Oh, yo sé a quienes…y te juro que dirán que si…- Dice Elsa

**Más tarde**

-NO-Dice Selena

-Por favooooooor-Dice Elsa

-¿estás loca? Quieres que vaya al baile con Hans y tú con Jack?

-Lo sé, es raro pero…POR FAVOR, Anna no puede saber que salgo con Hans y sé que tú me ayudarías a mantener esta farsa…..si?

-NO-Dice Selena

-pero…- Dice Elsa

-NO- Dice Selena abandonando la habitación

-RAYOS-Grita Elsa

**Mientras tanto **

-¿Cómo que no voy a graduarme?-Pregunta Mérida

-Señorita….usted no presto atención a mis clases de teatro…tiene la peor calificación aquí…si usted no aprueba esta materia….no podrá graduarse-Dice Fionna

-Pero no es justo, es solo una materia….¿Y DE QUE ME VA A SERVIR EN LA VIDA REAL?-Responde Mérida

-CALLESE-Dice Fionna

-Por favor, si me graduó mi madre me prometió que podría ir al campeonato del equipo de arco y flecha de mi ciudad….¿hay algo que pueda hacer para graduarme?-Pregunta Mérida

-Participar como Gerda en la obra "La reina de las nieves" si la interpreta…la dejare graduarse, si no…lastima-Dice Fionna

-Lo haré, seré la mejor Gerda que esta escuela haya visto-Dice Merida

-La veré en los ensayos-Dice Fionna

**Mientras tanto **

-Rapunzel….-Dice Flynn

-¿Si Flynn?-Pregunta Rapunzel

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-Dice Flynn

-¿Qué es?-Pregunta Rapunzel

-Mira…- Dice Flynn arrodillándose con un ramo de flores -¿serias mi pareja en el baile?

-Con quien mas iría?-Dice Rapunzel abrazándolo-son muy lindas , gracias

-De nada….las robe para ti…DIGO…las compre para ti-Dice Flynn

**Más tarde **

-Oh Kristoff…te extraño tanto….-Dice Anna

-Yo también te extrañe…pero ahora será diferente-Dice una voz masculina que Anna no tardo en reconocer

-¿Kristoff? ¿Volviste?-Pregunta Anna con lagrimas en los ojos

-Volví por ti…. –Dice Kristoff abrazándola

-pero…pero..¿Cómo?-Dice Anna con una sonrisa

-Me escape, tome un vuelo para volver aquí….¿estás contenta?-Pregunta Kristoff

-DEMASIADO-Dice Anna devolviéndole el abrazo –Tus padres saben sobre esto?-Pregunta Ella

-JA, si ellos supieran….no estaría aquí-Dice Kristoff sonriendo

-te amo-Dice Anna

-Te amo mas- Dice Kristoff mientras la besa

* * *

**Lamento que sea corto...tengo un pequeño bloqueo creativo con este fic...las ideas no me fluyen correctamente, originalmente iba a incluir a Kristoff al final de todo el fic pero...no se...pensé que seria bueno ponerlo ahora...para que lograra "Abrirle los ojos a Anna" y hacerla entender lo que ocurre con su hermana...o algo asi, la verdad no tengo todo planeado XD y habrán mas momentos Helsa pero...eso sera un poco mas adelante, respecto a mi otro fic "La historia de la otra reina de las nieves" el siguiente lo publicare mañana o pasado mañana, bueno, eso es todo, cuídense :D**

***FrozenHeart* **


	19. Chapter 19

No es por un capitulo, lo siento

Bueno, como notaran esto no es un capitulo del fic….lo que pasa es que…estuve un buen tiempo sin escribir porque estaba ayudando a cuidar a mi abuela….y tengo una especie de "Bloqueo creativo" No tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo hoy…quizás mañana o pasado mañana, no pienso abandonar el fic por nada del mundo, solo necesito unos días para volver a tener inspiración y prometo que podre actualizar la historia (No saben cómo odio hacer este anuncio, me prometí a mi misma jamás publicar algo aquí que no sea un capitulo pero…me equivoque, solo era para informarles eso)

FrozenHeart444


	20. Chapter 20

**Arendelle high school**

**Capitulo 19**

**(Pov Elsa) **

Habían pasado unos días, Hans y yo conseguimos nuestras parejas, tuvimos que rogarle a Eric y Ariel para que aceptaran el trato….Al principio no aceptaron, pero después Hans les dio unos cupones para un restaurante romántico y accedieron con gusto…lo que hace la gente por los lujos…

Anna estaba muy emocionada por que Kristoff regresara, ella feliz porque podría ir al baile con él, yo estaba muy feliz por ella.

Y pasaron los días y ya era la noche del baile, estaba algo nerviosa y a la vez emocionada….Si existiera la palabra "Nervimocionada" seria perfecta para describir como me siento ahora

**(Fin del Pov Elsa) **

-Elsa…¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Dice Selena

-Claro…¿Qué cosa?-Dice Elsa

-¿Le dirás a Anna…sobre Hans?-Pregunta Selena

-No lo sé….sé que decidí no decirle…pero…la culpa me está matando por dentro-Dice Elsa

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá…-Dice Selena

-Prefiero tarde...-Dice Elsa

-Ok…Pero te lo advierto…si no se entera por ti…ella se va a molestar…y mucho…..-Dice Selena

-Lo sé…lo sé….y tengo miedo de saber…como reaccionara cuando algún día se entere….-Responde Elsa

-Debes decirle tu…-Dice Selena-ahora

-¿Ahora? No, no, no, ya te dije que se lo diría….pero…pronto…-Dice Selena

-Elsa…-Responde Selena

-¿quieres dejar de meterte en mi vida?-Pregunta Elsa –por favor

-Ok Elsa…si tu insistes…pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí…-Responde Selena mientras va a otro lugar a arreglarse

-Selena….-Dice Elsa-Lo siento yo…

-No, No, tienes razón…no debí meterme..-Dice Selena

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez..lamento que el capitulo fueran TAN CORTO...es que...no me he sentido motivada últimamente para escribir..no se Porque...Lo mas probable es que no escriba por un tiempo y..este capitulo es muy de "Relleno" pero..lo siento, de verdad no me siento muy motivada para continuar los fics..AHORA...Quiero tomarme un tiempo hasta que..me sienta motivada para volver a escribir

Lo siento...


End file.
